


【托雷泰罗】十日谈

by richy2017



Category: ultraman tregear - Fandom, ウルトラマンT | Ultraman Taro, 托雷基亚/泰罗 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 半强迫, 囚禁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richy2017/pseuds/richy2017
Summary: 泰迦非常后悔自己没有听父亲的话一起回光之国，等泰迦回到家发现父亲还没有到，地上的披风显示主人甚至没有时间把它放好就离开了......
Relationships: Ultraman Tregear/Ultraman Taro, 托雷基亚／泰罗
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

  


* * *

泰罗从昏昏沉沉中逐渐清醒过来，眼灯也渐渐明亮这才仔细的打量周遭的环境。

一叮铃哐啷！-

"! 锁链?!"  
泰罗一惊才发现自己的手脚被锁链禁锢在墙面上，整个人成大字型舒展开。泰罗扭头看着手腕上的锁铐，头顶的奥特天线开始蓄力。

"哈哈哈，老六，你可爱的小牛角在这里可不起作用。"

"谁?!"

泰罗被突然响起的声音一惊，他快速看向四周想找到声音的来源。

"这么快就把我忘了?"

泰罗向左扭头，不出意料的看到了托雷基亚，扭曲的面具近在咫尺。

"你怎么!你应该被消灭了!"泰罗不敢相信自己的眼睛，可眼前分明站着毫发无伤的托雷基亚。

"哈哈哈哈泰罗，你竟这么失望么?不是还说要带我回去还能帮我吗，你何时这么虚伪?"托雷基亚一贯的癫狂语气让泰罗无语，可他不断凑近的脸还是让泰罗下意识躲避，那对血红的眼眸死死盯着被禁锢的泰罗，言语中的狂妄狂喜让泰罗浑身不适。

"泰罗……你何时以这副样子示人?"

托雷基亚看着泰罗费力扭动身体想挣脱锁铐的样子。疯狂的想法在他身体里狂叫。舌尖在上下唇添动像极了捕猎前的蟒蛇，泰罗暗骂一声，尽量躲避他的视线。

"这是什么?你把我禁锢在这里想做什么?"泰罗扭头示意手腕上的锁铐，真是奇怪，何时出现了有束缚住奥特战士的刑具自己竟全然不知。过量的黑暗在不断损耗泰罗的能量。他要尽快逃出这里.

"唔!"  
"你好不专心，我已经告诉你了。"

托雷基亚突然上前紧贴着他，手捏着他的下巴强迫泰罗看着自己。

"你!"泰罗一惊本能往后退却碰到了坚硬的墙面，托雷基亚胸前的束缚具碎的他生疼，

"老六，你似乎忘了，黑暗是我的地盘。"

托雷基亚又进一步，双腿挤进他的腿间，这下他把泰罗死死的压在墙上让他动弹不得。

"你再扭扭?哈哈哈..

托雷基亚凑到泰罗得耳边调笑着戏弄他，声音和身体也止不住的颤动。

"你!"

泰罗觉得目前的情况非常不对但他说不上来，只是本能得想要离他远点。但那该死的锁铐怎么也挣不开。

"泰罗，有没有人跟你说你身材很好?"

"托雷基亚!"

托雷基亚无视泰罗的怒吼专心的用手抚摸泰罗的身体，不愧是红族，不愧是泰罗，手下的这副身体结实有力但不骇人。

"啊.泰罗….  
"你!唔!"

泰罗瞪大了双眼，他活了几千岁从没这么窘迫过--托雷基亚在强吻他，暴躁得舌头强行挤进他的口腔乱来，从小被称赞发育良好的身体如今被昔日好友玩弄。

"啊.…泰罗…你真美味…….泰罗…"

托雷基亚着迷的舔弄泰罗躲避的舌头。大手隔着胸甲使劲揉捏着泰罗充满弹性的胸脯，尖利灵活的指甲在搜寻着隐藏其中的乳头。腰腹发力在两人紧贴的股间用力的上下摩擦。托雷基亚时不时从喉咙里发出模糊的疹人笑声。

"托雷基亚!"

泰罗怒目而视，面前狰狞的面目已和记忆中温和沉默的友人判若两人。

"你若是现在罢手，我还可以念在旧情饶你一命，托雷基亚，不要太过分。"

"哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈到底是总教官大人。可你现在已为鱼肉，又奈我如何?"

"泰罗～你似乎还不明白，我的目标，

一直是你."

托雷基亚贴着泰罗的脸亲昵的蹭着，他死盯着泰罗难以言说的微妙表情。心情大好，侧头舔着他的耳朵

"泰罗，久别重逢，让你体会一下我的热情如何?

泰罗听着他犹如恶魔的低语浑身颤抖，他一直能领会到事情积极一面的本领也在此刻消失。

* * *

可能会有 ooc的预警分割线

  
*唔.啊.啊"  
"总教官这副样子要是被敬仰你的学生看到了会怎么样?'  
“啊.呜......你....”

泰罗死死咬住自己的嘴唇，抑制不住的呻吟声渐起渐落。原本死寂的空间内被暧昧填满托雷基亚的舌头舔舐着泰罗的身体，一路向下来到了隐秘的部位，他解开了泰罗脚上的锁铐，无力修长的双腿被抬起搭在他有力的臂膀上。

"别........你为什么…”

泰罗眼睁睁的看着昔日好友舔弄着自己的穴口，他闭上眼睛，心凉了半截。

"泰罗...啊..”

  
托雷基亚着迷的品尝着泰罗的味道。听着他发出本能的呻吟。手指感受着一直妄想着的泰罗体内的温软感觉。收起利甲的三根手指在泰罗的体内进出，穴口吸吮着他的手指并被带出亮晶晶的爱液，托雷基亚喉咙里发出诡异的笑声，另一只手难耐的握住自己的性器狠狠的上下擅动大声喘着粗气，随即加快了手指的抽动。

"啊…哈哈….再多吸吸，不要急一会就给你～"

软弹结实的屁股像是泄愤一样要把自己的情绪都塞给他，泰罗紧缩眉头吃痛，再也忍不了了闭着眼睛呻吟出声.

"慢点…….啊!哈.啊!"  
"太阳之子…泰罗……我唯一的朋友....”

托雷基亚咬着他的唇，从喉头挤出的喑哑的声音，泰罗承受着他的一切，身体随着这可怕的波涛巨浪起伏。回想起两人的儿时，，快乐温暖历历在目，泰罗心中酸涩，，眼角滑落了泪水，柔和的金光掉落在黑雾里，随即消失不见。

…此刻随我一同沉沦吧….

托雷基亚怜爱的抚摸着泰罗的脸庞。  
"相信我，我们会和从前一样，"


	2. 其二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接上，在黑暗领地一整天的泰罗，精神状态堪忧，只有靠托雷基亚的屏障保护才勉强撑下去，但泰罗十分厌恶。这天他又来了....

* * *

  
“呀～醒了呀。”

泰罗摇摇沉重的头，脑子昏昏沉沉难受的很。身下柔软的触感提醒他这是在床上。

“这是.....”

“泰罗～”托雷基亚弯腰轻轻的爬上床，身体在和泰罗紧贴的刹那发出满足的喟叹。他时不时发出低沉的笑声，身体像蛇一样绞缠着泰罗，俩人之间没有一点空隙。

“滚...滚开...”  
泰罗下意识的挣扎想着躲避开，奈何身体无力。软软的手臂用尽力气也只是搭在他的肩上。旁人若是看见了只当两人正在甜蜜，  
“想抱我？嗯？腿也缠上来如何？”  
托雷基亚顺势抬起他的手臂，湿热的吻从指尖蔓延至腋窝，托雷基亚着迷的把脸埋进去，伸出舌头舔舐着他的肌肤。

“啊！嘶....啊……滚...”

泰罗轻吟一声，他从没有过这般的身体接触，托雷基亚的手握住他的手腕，利甲轻轻刮着他的手掌心。

“泰罗.....泰罗....”

托雷基亚心情大好，几千年来从未有过的体验让他格外兴奋，他对泰罗的执念已是根深蒂固。他有力的腰腹紧紧贴着泰罗的下腹，双腿间露出的阴茎早已蓄势待发难耐的蹭着泰罗的大腿内侧，泰罗咬咬牙，扭腰想躲过他的猥亵效果却适得其反。

“啊！啊！放开！呜......啊...”

“啊.....啊....泰罗....想狠狠操你……”

泰罗被托雷基亚强行拉开双腿折在胸前，粗大的性器抵在穴口外疯狂摩擦，私密的部位被热烈的目光包围。泰罗用尽全力挥拳打向托雷基亚。

“我劝你还是老实一点。”

“我恨你。”

“.........”

“我恨你！”

泰罗双眼噙泪，哀怨的盯着托雷基亚。旋即又倒在床上闭上眼睛，不再看他。

“呵.....”

托雷基亚扯扯嘴角，露出扭曲的笑容，突然，他倒在泰罗身上大笑着。

“我....求之不得”

“！！！唔！”

托雷基亚握住他的腰肢，狠狠的撞向自己，粗硬的性器虎视眈眈的抵在泰罗柔软的穴口处，他裂出的性器软绵绵的倒在平坦的小腹上代表主人并不享受这场性事。托雷基亚视若无睹，收起尖利的指甲轻柔的抚摸着他的私处-从小腹慢慢下滑，指腹按压着他赤红的皮肤感受着泰罗身体的颤抖，不一会来到刚刚被狠狠摩擦的两腿间。泰罗咬紧牙关努力的想象自己没有感觉，但身体的反应并不如他所愿。

“嗬.....”

托雷基亚看着眼前微微探头的的器官，嗤笑一声。随即大手抚上去，时不时用了力气狠捏一下。泰罗把手慢慢背在身后，不自觉的抓起床单。

托雷基亚的动作有时温柔有时又凶狠，泰罗扭过头去，对方的牙齿轻咬着他的皮肤，粗喘的气息尽数洒在他身上，泰罗感觉自己像是猎豹嘴中的猎物下一秒自己就会被咬断脖子。

“泰罗.....你真是太美味了，我永远不会满足....”

听了两天这样的发言，泰罗选择相信这只是一场荒诞的梦。但是如此违和又真实的触感提醒他，自己正在被人以这般方式羞辱折磨。  
托雷基亚不管他的无视，尽情的享受着此刻的只属于他的欢愉，他贪婪地闻着泰罗的气味，揉捏着他绵软的身体，品尝着他妄想已久不出他所料的甜美味道。他虔诚的捧起泰罗的性器，小家伙还是半软不硬的状态垂在手心里，但没关系

“啊！.....唔！”

床上的人本来自暴自弃的无视反应被击溃，泰罗下意识的挺起腰表示对这刺激的认同，旋即反应过来又打算逃开。  
“不舒服吗？.....”

“啊！啊！别！啊啊....”  
托雷基亚快速的上下吞吐他的性器，一只手握紧根部小范围的上下撸动，另一只手试探性的摸着穴口，想要讨些爱液。

“啊....啊....你..啊！”  
不受控制的呻吟声从泰罗的嘴里发出，他惊讶的捂住嘴，呻吟变成了诱人得呜咽引得托雷基亚更想过分的欺负他。

“有好几次看你哭鼻子，我那时就想干你了。”

“闭嘴！啊...啊！”  
托雷基亚舔着他的龟头，不甚清晰的说着这样的话刺激他，他血红的双眼死盯着泰罗扭动的腰肢和圆润的正发着抖的胸脯，暴虐的想法充盈着他的脑海，他的手指不客气的插入他略微湿润的穴口，修长的手指弯起快速的抽插着，渐渐的变成两根，三根，嘴巴也和另一只手也快速的玩弄他的阴茎。

“啊....啊啊！别...啊！太快...啊！啊！

“如何？舒服了？不装了？”

“啊！啊！呜...啊！”

托雷基亚发出癫狂的笑声，他的动作又快又准，泰罗皱着眉在他身下大声呻吟，托雷基亚多年的幻想成真，他撑开泰罗的双腿高举在空中，头埋在他的私密处，舌头疯狂的舔弄着他的穴口，舌头伸直直插进小穴内来回抽插，柔软的舌头在他体内来回折腾，泰罗从没有过这般舒爽的体验，绷直了腿大声叫喊，其中不乏求饶呜咽声。  
“你喜欢这样。我就知道哈哈。”

托雷基亚伸出舌头，从下往上舔直到阴囊，动作又快又狠。

“老六，你何不承认自己就是这般淫荡，来尝尝你的味道。”

“唔！”

泰罗用手推着他却使不上力气，慢慢的垂下，中略微咸涩的味道在二人舌尖流转，泰罗的脸渐渐泛红，他自慰时用手指抽插小穴情浓时也尝过自己的爱液，后来工作渐渐增多，都快忘了这样的快感。

好舒服......

突然，泰罗下意识的抓住托雷基亚的手臂，身体一阵抖动随即身体激动的吐出一大股液体。

“啊啊...啊！啊..”

“你竟高潮了，哈哈哈哈哈哈泰罗～这感觉很爽吧～”

托雷基亚揉着湿润柔软的私处，手上沾满了爱液，他伸向下腹涂抹在自己高昂的性器上，粗硬的茎身变得湿润亮泽，托雷基亚对着呻吟喘气的泰罗撸动自己的阴茎，他有力的腰腹不停的前后挺动，手握成一个小圈模拟湿紧的穴口被粗大的龟头挤入，一下，两下.....

托雷基亚眼神一刻不离无力躺在自己身下的泰罗，潮红的可爱脸蛋，圆润有弹性的胸脯，因为隐去了胸甲显得格外色气，下身大开的双腿露出形状好看的性器和穴口。  
“啊....泰罗...泰罗...”

托雷基亚狠狠的撸动几下，突然把泰罗的双腿抬起对准刚高潮完一张一合的穴口狠狠插入。

“啊！！啊..啊～别～”

“舒服吗？呵呵...”

泰罗修长的双腿下意识的缠住托雷基亚精瘦的腰，他闭着眼沉浸在这场性事中，湿软紧致的小穴裹着狰狞的肉刃，内里的嫩肉一层层的挤压上来，引得托雷基亚也时不时停下让自己清醒掌握局势。

“啊～啊....快～啊～”

“呵呵....总教官大人原来在男人身下是这般淫荡，”

托雷基亚双手撑在泰罗耳边，得意得欣赏着他因自己而起伏荡漾。

“啊.....啊....啊！”

“哦呀～又咬紧我了，是想被干这里吗？”  
泰罗的思绪渐渐飘远，他眼神朦胧，体会着久违的舒爽，渐渐的眼前狰狞的面具消失，在自己身上喘息的脸逐渐清晰起来......

“托雷基亚......好舒服～快点...啊....啊..”

泰罗看到面目清秀的少年红了脸，低着头不看他但身下加快了抽插的速度，泰罗好像又回到了年少爱玩的年纪，抱着他尽情放荡的呻吟，他一直想这么做，

“呵.....泰罗，你总能给我惊喜..嗬..”

托雷基亚冷笑一声，回应着泰罗的热情，他握住他的细腰，狠狠的撞击两人交合的部位，爱液不停的流出在撞击中被磨出白沫，星星点点沾在两人的皮肤上。

“啊！啊啊...就是那里！快...呜...”

“泰罗...你...啊....”

突然绞尽的小穴让托雷基亚措手不及，他的腰腹用力挺动，狠狠的撞击让泰罗发出一声声呜咽，托雷基亚低着头感受着此刻的感受。

“泰罗....你这个骚货……”


End file.
